The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki
(Trails of Zero) is the direct sequel to The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd and takes place several months after the events in that game. 'Settings' The game takes place in Crossbell City, a city where light and darkness are together, as well as locations arround it. Crossbell City takes place far from the setting of Sora no Kiseki, Liberl Kingdom, in a land northeast of the Erebonian Empire. The buildings, roads, as well as most of the NPCs' clothings, are more onto that of 1960's, but with a mix of what China Town would look like in certain places. There are also elements that were not in Sora no Kiseki games, such as the Police Department, cars, and a strip club. The transportation system will be riding trains or busses, but no Airliner like in the past Sora no Kiseki games. Characters Playable Characters *'Lloyd Bannings' is the main protagonist of The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki, Lloyd is a rookie investigator who joins the Crossbell State's police force in order to find out the cause behind the death of his brother. *'Elie MacDowell' is the mayor's granddaughter who has returned to Crossbell after studying politics and laws in various countries. She loves Crossbell greatly and joined the police force after returning to mend its distorted state. *'Tio Plato' is employed by the 'Epstein Foundation', a company known as the continent's leading power in orbal technology. She was sent to Crossbell to test out the prototype orbal staff developed by the foundation and was assigned to the SSS as one of Lloyd's teammates. *'Randy Orlando' is the oldest member of the group. He was formerly a part of the Crossbell State Guardian Force (CSGF), but was discharged due to an altercation with the commander-in-chief. He was recommended to become a part of the newly formed Special Support Section of the Crossbell police by the second in command, Sonya Balz. Guest Charaters * Noel Seeker Noel is a CSGF sergeant and the elder sister of Fran Seeker. She assists the SSS on multiple occasions, usually in the form of providing transport and mission briefings to the team when undertaking missions from the CSGF. The party also spars against her on several occasions when requested by the CGSF. *Lazy Hemisphere is the owner of the Trinity bar in the old town area and is the head of the gang 'Testament'. He is first introduced when the SSS is sent to stop a disturbance in the old town caused by the Testaments and a rival gang. * Alex Dudley is an elite officer of Crossbell Police's first division who often looks down on the SSS, but slowly respects Lloyd. * Yin is Heiyue's mysterious assassin in the dark. * KeA is a mysterious child being raised under the SSS' custody. * Zeit is a mysterious wolf who joins the team as their K-9. * Sergei Lou is the party's superior and chief of the Special Support Section. Returning Characters * Estelle Bright: The Trails of the Sky protagonist who just transferred to Crossbell to search for Renne. * Joshua Bright: The Trails of the Sky protagonist who just transferred to Crossbell to search for Renne. Development 'PC Version' The first version was released for Playstation Portable. After that, a PC version was developed and released in China by Beijing 欢乐百世 Technology Co.,Ltd after they got the development rights from Nihon Falcom Corporation. The graphics was improved with mouse support in this version of the game along with full Chinese translation. It also came with a special limited edition which comes bundled with a Lloyd Bannings figurine, an artwork of the main characters over the map of the Zemuria continent, a replica of Guy's dogtag, a replica of Wazy's pendant, a notebook with a Crossbell Police Department badge on its cover, playing cards designed with characters from Zero no Kiseki and other Falcom series like Zweii!, Gurumin, and Vantage Master, a strap and cloth phone case designed with Mishie (a mascot from the game), a strategy and artbook of the game, and 6 editions (Lloyd, Tio, Elie, Randy, Black, and White editions) music CD soundtracks. On June 14th, 2013, Nihon Falcom released a Japanese edition for PC. Achievements *Playstation Award 2010, User's Choice - Winning Award *Cross Review Silver Hall of Fame (Weekly Famitsu, October 7, 2010) (PSP) *Japan Game Awards 2011 - 1st Place Category:Trails Games